Zod (Christopher Reeve Series)
Zod is a minor antagonist in Superman, and the main antagonist in Superman II. He is one of Superman's arch-enemies and was made famous in the live-action movie Superman II where his speech alone entered icon status. He is a power-hungry Kryptonian criminal who has powers comparable to Superman himself but uses them in a malicious manner. Zod has had many other incarnations in the Superman comics and is one of the Man of Steel's most powerful and iconic enemies. He was portrayed by Terence Stamp, who also played William Harcourt. Role in the film At the beginning of the movie Superman, Zod and his associates, Ursa and Non, were imprisoned in the Phantom Zone for their crimes of treason and sent into space - which, ironically, made them the only Kryptonians besides Superman to survive the planet's destruction. In Superman II, the explosion of a hydrogen bomb launched into space by Superman hits the Phantom Zone by chance, destroying it and releasing Zod, Ursa, and Non, who went to Earth. They discovered that they had the exact same powers as Superman, and naturally used them for evil, terrorizing the cities and even killing a few innocents. Zod took over the president's office, but the president told him that Superman would never kneel before him. Lex Luthor joined forces with them, offering to tell them the location of the Fortress of Solitude, but eventually they decided to kill him. Superman came to stop them from terrorizing the city. Their attacks were able to affect each other, but in the end, Superman was outnumbered and lost, with Zod threatening to kill innocent people, and Superman flew back to the fortress. Luthor led Zod and his gang to the fortress. Superman tricked Zod and his gang with multiple holograms, but when he had him in a headlock, Ursa threatened to tear Lois limb from limb unless Superman released him. Luthor seemingly joined forces with Superman, who then told him to get Zod and his gang into the molecular chamber that would take away the powers of any Kryptonian. Luthor then told Zod about this, and Zod, threatening to kill innocent people otherwise, forced Superman to enter, with Luthor activating the device. However, Superman, knowing Luthor was going to double cross him, switched the device so that its rays would affect those outside it and not inside; therefore Superman was safe while Zod, Ursa, and Non were stripped of all power. Thinking he has won, Zod made Superman kneel before him and told him to take his hand and swear eternal loyalty. Superman crushed Zod's hand, picked him up, and threw him into a wall, where he fell into the icy abyss of the Fortress of Solitude. It's not known what happened with he after this, but he most probably died with Ursa and Non and didn't survive the fall. Critical Reception Zod was critically acclaimed by both Superman fans and film critics, who agree that Superman II was an improvement over the predecessor. 2013 reboot He is the main villain in the 2013 reboot of Man of Steel. In other media * Zod appeared in the season 9 finale of Smallville and he became one of the main villains. * In a cut of the film edited for television Zod, Ursa, and Nom survived and were taken into custody by law enforcement along with Lex Luthor. * In the Richard Donner cut of Superman II Superman turns back time, undoing the damage that Zod and his compatriots did to Earth, along with sealing the three Kryptonian criminals back into the Phantom Zone. * Zod was a prominent character in the comics before the film (though it was his big break) and developed his own battles against Superman and eventually conquered and became a dictator of a small European country and still tries to conquer the world. * Zod also appeared alongside Ursa in Superman: The Animated Series. He was voiced by Ron Perlman. * Zod later appeared in the show Legion of Superheroes episode "Phantoms" as a prisoner of the Phantom Zone. * General Zod (played by Doug Walker) was featured on a web series called Merry Zodmas, were he gives his own harsh opinion on common Christmas traditions. He later stars as the secondary antagonist on the TGWTG fourth anniversary special To Boldly Flee. At the end, he perishes along side fellow villains Terl, Mechakara and The Executor in the destruction of the Death Bomb. He returns in the Nostalgia Critic and Angry Joe crossover review of Man of Steel, where he threatens the Critic if he does not say he hates the movie. At the end of the review, he attempts to kill the Critic, but is stopped by Superman, who lasers his balls off. * Zod is portrayed by Michael Shannon in Man of Steel (2013). Gallery General_Zod_-_Earth-One.jpg 200px-Dru-Zod_II_001.png Dru-Zod_SBG.png Dru-Zod_01.jpg 81px-Zod_Ruby-Spears_001.png 120px-Zod_DCAU_001.jpg 200px-General_Zod_Pokolistan_001.jpg Zod_Tiny_Titans_001.jpg Toboldlyfleetwo.jpg|Zod beside Terl in "To Boldly Flee". NostalgiaCritic-MerryZodmasMistletoe497-691.jpg|Zod in Merry Zodmas. Dru-Zod.png|Zod in Injustice:Gods Amongs Us Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Superman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Egotist Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Military Villains Category:Warlords Category:Murderer Category:Tyrants Category:Empowered Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Omniscient Category:Xenophobes Category:Slaver Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Outcast Category:Crossover Villains Category:Fighter Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Depowered Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Social Darwinists Category:Lego Villains Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:The Heavy Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil from the past Category:One-Man Army Category:Oppressors Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Summoners Category:Fascists Category:Dark Knights Category:Mongers Category:Propagandists Category:Abusers Category:Mutated Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Presumed Deceased